


Interstitial

by AlltheB7



Series: Interstitial [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Past Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley - Freeform, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlltheB7/pseuds/AlltheB7
Summary: I've enjoyed writing Hermione/Luna in the past because they're so different and Luna is an absolute pill.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Series: Interstitial [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913692
Kudos: 10





	Interstitial

They get a letter from Ginny a couple weeks later, inviting them up to go out the next weekend. Once there, Ginny is dead set on going out because she's [feeling cloistered]. She's taking them to an up and coming dance club -- her whole team was invited to go.

She's getting ready in the spare room when Ginny walks in. "Oh no, Mione," Ginny chastises. "No wearing that. And your hair - are you trying to make your life more difficult?" The redhead tuts waves the wand. Her hair weaves into two French braids along her temples and blend into one behind her back. "Katie Bell is going to meet us there," Ginny whispers into Hermione's ear. Apparently she hasn't forgotten Hermione's confided crush from her fifth year. She flushes, but isn't going to be caught flat-footed. 

"That's nice," she draws a breath "I am surprised you're consorting with the enemy." Ginny laughs as she riffles through Hermione's bag. Katie had signed a new contract with the Montrose Magpies and the dynamic duo was being split. 

"We aren't fighting a war, Hermione. Besides, we won the championship" she rolls her eyes and straightens. "You don't have a single party dress? Slacks and a top?" She's incredulous with a hand on her hip. 

Hermione sets her jaw "I am going to have fun with friends, not to pick someone up." She regards herself in the mirror, shorts and tank and slight tan. She looks over to Ginny in a slim blue dress. She's athletic and it fits well. Hermione had found Katie Bell attractive, but she had also been attracted to Ginny back then too. [What was it now -- nine years ago?]

Maybe she could come up with something. They apparate home at Ginny's insistence and Ginny picks out an over-the-shoulder cocktail dress. Ginny softens. "I don't want you to pick anyone up, Mione, I want you to feel good about how you look. You can't hide away at Luna's place forever."

They apparate back and Luna has already changed and is putting on her red earrings. Hermione is caught in a moment, paralyzed. The colorful print dress hugs her body, and her flats shimmer in colors that match the print. 

Confused for just a flicker, Luna looks at Hermione "Your hair is tied back." Another flicker "It looks good down, too."

Hermione is about to point out that Luna agrees with her when she realizes that Luna isn't exactly up-to-date on fashion trends and might not be the best back up on this point.

"Are those...nargles?" Ginny says incredulously. 

Smiling, Luna is beautiful. Her hair is tied back and the once delicate lines of her cheeks and jaw are now more prominent. Her fingertips itch to pull it out of the low ponytail.

"That's great!" Ginny continues at Luna's unspoken assent. "Where's your wand and purse?" Luna slides it out from a hidden seam under the bust line. She pivots and there's an over the shoulder bag that materializes.

"Brilliant!" Ginny smiles. "Now help me sort out Hermione. She's helpless."

"I'll have you -" Scoffing, Hermione is about to cross her arms when Ginny pushes her forward, and fighting it, she stumbles when Ginny laughs and pushes harder.

"Oh, you are so - so -" Hermione growls indignantly at her friend.

"Helpful." The grinning quidditch player supplies. 

After borrowing a printed belt with nifflers from Luna, it's decided Hermione's outfit is complete and they are being ushered into the club after apparating down the block. Luna is laughing with Ginny and they're discussing quidditch events and gardening.

"Why didn't you tell me bowtruckles can live in a regular city garden?" Ginny accuses.

Smiling, Luna nods. "They really don't mind much noise, it is that they are sensitive to especially violent noises."

Hermione thinks of Luna's garden. "Did you know that Luna has a bowtruckle in her vegetable patch?"

Ginny turns to Luna "What? Since when?"

"Well, it's father's garden, but since..." she contemplates "well, since Hermione showed up in the rain in June? She's shy. I think she has a broken heart. She won't come out often." Luna sips her drink as the band plays. "I only see her when Hermione is out. I think she's taken with Hermione's eyes."

Ginny grins at this, and Hermione shifts in her seat at the high top, aware that the redhead is running through things in her mind. And looking at her eyes appreciatively. "She does have nice eyes, doesn't she?"

"Hey! Hogwarts people!" Katie's voice calls out and she's then embracing each of them. Animatedly, she picks up Ginny and kisses her cheek. "Gah! I've missed you."

Laughing and set down, Ginny replies "We had coffee yesterday."

Katie groans "Don't remind me." She cups Ginny's cheeks "I just want you to know I will be so devastated when I tromp you next season. But - I'll be as gentle as I can."

Grinning at the two, Hermione looks over to Luna who is looking at her. She smiles and feels a jump in her stomach. 

"And you! Look at you!" Hermione turns and Katie is pulling her from her seat and holding her hand, turning to look at her. Hermione flushes, slightly embarrassed and surprised by the sudden attention.

"Well, I'm not exactly - " she starts.

"Isn't she lovely?" Luna interrupts in her kind voice, eyes glinting again.

"Yes," Ginny and Katie's agree and Hermione demures to the three. 

"Are those nifflers?" Katie asks and laughs at the belt. "That's fantastic!"

"Well, thank you," she states, pushing away the flustered feeling. She's survived being friends with Harry Potter and battling death eaters, this isn't even dangerous. Katie has moved on to hugging Luna and kissing the top of her head.

"Let's get you set up" Hermione continues. "What are you having?"

Katie's eyes move up from her waist and she smiles openly "I'll take a maudlin mead, please."

Hermione looks to Luna "Anything for you?" 

Luna is still smiling at her. Hermione feels put on the spot although she literally asked for an answer. She's used to fame and attention from strangers. This is a bit different. But, she is decently attractive so there is that. 

"I'll have an absinthe, please," Luna decides.

Ginny waves her off, claiming that she's not going to mess up her summer regimen. Katie snorts.

At the bar, Hermione orders from a blue-haired bartender. Her eyes blink, double-lidded, and she smirks at Hermione. The drinks come up and Hermione is holding coins out. 

The woman winks and turns to another customer who orders. They get a couple brews and hand over their money. She takes it and changes them out. Hermione frowns. She calls out to get the bartender's attention again and when the woman turns, she is waved off with a hand and low throaty accented voice "I have it covered. Come back when you want another."

Straightening her back, Hermione looks around and no one is fazed by this or paying any attention. Fine. She picks up the drinks and takes them to the table. 

"Ginny, does entrance cover drinks tonight?" She asks.

Confused, Ginny looks at Hermione from the conversation at the table. "No, why?"

Hermione's frown deepens. 

Ginny glances over to the bar and her eyes light up in recognition when she hones in on the blue-haired woman. "Ah. Yes. That's Kar-gul. She was a third-year slytherin during the battle. She usually doesn't charge me, either. Big fan of yours, actually. Her family keeps the ancient rune shrine at Klier-an-Poro. Big on conservation." She grins wider "She is part of our rival trivia team on Thursdays." Her eyes widen "You should join us!" The redhead is thrilled at her idea.

The brunette hems, "That sounds lovely, but -"

"Luna, come on, you'll join right?" Ginny moves on quick, giving Hermione a sly wink before Luna's focus from the ceiling comes down.

Katie laughs and elbows Hermione "She's hellbent on everyone joining trivia nights" she whispers close to Hermione's ear. "If you don't join, she's only going to hound you more." 

Hermione smiles at the statement, but her attention is drawn to the sound of Luna's voice.

"Oh, that sounds fun," the blonde says smiling. "When on Thursdays?"

Quite pleased, Ginny smacks the table "Score! Seven. Hermione. Come on. We'll be unbeatable if you join." Her palms are up on the table, she's pleading with her green eyes, and Hermione feels her resolve melt.

"I can come see what it's like" she gives in. 

"Yes!" Ginny fist pumps. "There will be no survivors." 

Katie rolls her eyes and throws an arm over Hermione's shoulders "Come on then you old veterans, let's dance" she says after she takes a swig of her mead. She grabs Luna across the table, effectively dragging them to the floor. 

The music thumps and as the four of them begin dancing, she's letting her mind wander. Ginny is pulling moves and they're laughing, and then Katie and Ginny are doing synchronized dances, and then the two are competing for best worst dance move. It's delightful, judging with Luna, mocking concentration and conferring over merits and technique as they choose which woman has effectively won. Their bodies bump against each other and after being jostled particularly hard, she's wrapped an arm around Luna's waist to keep herself upright, holding on as she leans close, critiquing the goofy women performing in front of them.

She's feeling the sweat and the hot press of people filling the dance floor and it's exhilarating. Katie pulls her close and they're moving and it's fun and she's thinking of fifth year and Katie's eyes are blue and she's a rather good dance partner. It's fun and she's smiling over Katie's shoulder as Ginny dips Luna and pulls her back up. Luna slides an arm around Ginny's shoulders to hold her close as they dance closer. There's a tug in her belly and she pushes it down. This is fun.

Katie is pulling her closer and it's pleasant and safe and she's warm. She's spun out, mind whirring, and pulled back in and then she's being pressed firmly against Katie and the strong arms circle her waist. There's the hot air of Katie's breath moving up her neck before Katie pulls her hands back down and they're dancing apart again, Katie grinning.

Hermione looks over to see Ginny wink and then she's lifting Luna straight up and there is a look of pure adoration on the blonde's face as her face tips back and she's in the moment. The heat has gotten to all of them and she sees the sweat along Luna's hairline and chest. She's beautiful. 

Katie pulls her close again, but Hermione presses a hand to her shoulder and leans in "I need a drink!" she shouts over the sound of the band and walks back to their table, lifting the spell over their drinks so she can finish her drink and also gulp down some water. It's cool and she's smiling. 

The others come back and Hermione goes back to the bar for another round for everyone. 

Kar-gul is there with a smile as soon as she's at the counter. "Hey?" 

"Another maudlin mead, a fizzing whizbee, and some more water, please." She watches as the woman turns and pours a drink. "Ginny is trying to get me to join trivia night." She has no idea why she's said it.

At this, Kar-gul turns and narrows her eyes. "Don't join her team, she's a twat." Her low voice sounds threatening. "You'll make the rest of us miserable. She already thinks she is Merlin's gift." The words are harsh, but the tone is affectionate. "Come early next week, you can catch a bite and scope out teams." The drinks are on the counter and the blue hair is bobbing, shooing at her before she insists on paying again. "I'll send you an owl with the address," she says before turning to take another order.

Spelling before she picks up the drinks, Hermione carefully weaves back to the table. The women sip and chat before heading back to the dance floor. Katie pulls her close again and Hermione spins away. Another pull and Hermione leans in close to her ear "I'm just having fun tonight." She's hoping it won't be taken the wrong way.

Thankfully getting the message, Katie opens her stance and they're back to dancing. Relieved, she's grinning and her body feels good. 

A tall dark haired woman bumps into her and there's a damp musky whiff that washes over her. Hermione stiffens and turns. She's tall and broad and smiles an apology. Hermione's heart is beating as she is commanding it to calm down. Looking back, the three women are still dancing. They're smiling and happy and she's trying to recenter herself. Ginny stops and puts an arm to her forearm.

"Hey," she says gently. Her eyes soften as her brow furrows. 

Then there's the scent of parchment and cardamom again. Luna slides a hand into hers and is smiling and pulling her outside. Hermione follows because she knows that scent. She takes a deep breath as they step outside and stand together quietly.

Coming back to herself, Hermione looks over to Luna. "I didn't realize that was a spell. How did you create it?"

A wry grin. Oh, a new facet being turned. "I modified a love spell so that it only elicits wanted smells, not emotions." Hermione's eyebrows go up. Most people used potions; casting a spell for love is far more complicated. And then an unwarranted remark from Luna "Ginny let me practice on her."

Culling aspects from spells is intricate and difficult. Aside from herself, Hermione doesn't know many people who regularly adjust spells. Intent, wording, directionality are imperative, but casting a spell with limited scope requires distinguishing elements and then mastering use. Hermione thinks back to their graduating year potions class. 

"It took you a week? How did - Did you master the elements in a week?" She's incredulous and intensely curious. 

Holding her gaze softly, Luna's voice moved over her "Two weeks." Her eyes move over Hermione's shoulder, seeing something else before tilting her head considering, wry smile again. "We mastered the reversal potion much quicker." Hermione's huffs a laugh at this. "She says she doesn't have any side-effects, but occasionally is generous with her kisses."

Hermione's eyebrows shoot up. Ginny Weasley let Luna Lovegood cast love spells on her for two weeks? With possible long-term effects? Hermione thinks about that and then tucks that piece of knowledge away for another time. 

So Luna practiced a modified love spell... "For two weeks?" Hermione is beginning to laugh and Luna is actually chuckling in her way. 

"Ten days, actually. She had to go to Madam Pomfrey over one of the weekends." Her eyes are lit up. "She insisted on bringing me chocolate after she was released." She pauses, considering. "Madam Pomfrey is good, but her potion experience was never as good as Professor Snape's, and I hadn't progressed enough to concoct a potion on short notice. I think Ginny's wires may have been crossed." She looks into the distance, thinking again "Unless she is pulling my chain, which is also quite possible."

Thinking of Ginny, continually exposing herself to the spell, and Luna working to figure it out, softens her. She took another breath "Wait, how many times did you try the spell?"

Luna winces. "We became quite proficient."

"How many times, Luna." Hermione's voice drops as she settles her eyes with a hard edge. 

She sees Ginny stepping out of the front doors with Katie and they're headed over. "Hey! Everything good?" Ginny's clearly concerned and Hermione crosses her arms. 

"Yes. And no." Ginny stops and gives Hermione her full attention. "How many times did you let Luna cast a modified love spell on you?"

Ginny's eyes widen before she starts laughing. Katie presses her lips together and looks like she is trying very hard to act like this is news. 

Ginny looks at Luna and the two share a long look as they're smiling. 

"I can't remember, honestly," Ginny shrugs. "Seven? Eight?"

Katie pipes up "Twelve."

Everyone turns to her. "What? We were roommates, Gin." Her face deadpans "Who else was going to secretly enchant your stationary to shred itself within a day after being tied to an owl so you wouldn't break up with Harry?" She is giving a look of obvious [what else was I supposed to do?] "And at the same time, I also had to send him an owl about it, just in case you snuck out a letter."

Hermione is now laughing and Katie is shrugging at everyone. "Wait, you graduated before us," she realizes. 

At this, Katie shrugs with a devil-may-care smirk. "And yet they let me come back." She shrugs and Ginny is still glaring at her.

Katie pivots back on topic. "Did you know how the slate of Luna's eyes can cut a heart in two?" Katie asks Hermione, very obviously quoting Ginny. "And her lips can seal it back together?"

Luna is watching, ever stoic, with a slight smile. Ginny sets her jaw. Hermione chuckles. "Oh really? Do go on." She encourages. 

At this, Ginny groans and Katie claps her hands and rubs them together. "Hah! Well, what do you want to know? How many times Ginny tried to quit the team over Luna? Or how often I walked in on Luna muttering a counter spell around Ginny kissing her senseless -" 

Ginny cringes. 

" - there's that one time Angelina and I had to physically drag her away from the girls showers - "

"- Absolutely not," Ginny commands.

"So is Ginny a good kisser?" Hermione wonders out loud. 

The redhead's entire face flushes pink.

"Oh, yes. Quite skilled," Luna provides. Katie is nearly guffawing and Ginny is possibly apoplectic. "And adaptive."

"Really?" Asks Katie.

Covering her face, Ginny is muttering what sounds like a hex on Katie's unborn children.

"Yes, come to think of it, Ginny became better as time went by," Luna provides. "Though it is possible that it was a side-effect of the spell. You know, catering to the wants of your intended love."

Slapping a hand on Ginny's shoulder, Katie looks like she could not possibly be having a better time. "What about Luna, Ginny? What was it her kisses tasted like? Butterbeer and ... " Katie looks over to Hermione, clearly wracking her memory. "Oh! Divinity! They were sooo divine."

Hermione's stomach drops a little and she rationalizes she feels embarrassed for Luna, but her worry dissolves at Luna's response.

In a factual tone to Hermione she states "I am a good kisser." She looks down at Hermione's mouth a moment "But I am sure that any adeptness doesn't transcend this realm." 

Ginny groans again and corrals them back to the flat where they order takeaway and tell stories in the living room.

Hermione is grinning almost the entire time. Merlin, she has [missed] this. Then it's time to go and Katie gives her a regular hug, but winks and blows a kiss at Hermione before giving her address and is gone through the flames. 

A wisp of paper with her flat's address drifts in front of her and she snatches at it guiltily while Ginny's eyes light up. 

"I had a delightful time, Ginny. Will you be stopping by next month?" The blonde looks to Ginny with a happy peaceful expression. It's as if Ginny could say yes or no and either choice wouldn't change her happiness. 

"Of course. Wouldn't miss it." Then Ginny hugs Luna and cups her cheeks. "I will always love you." Hermione looks away, as if she's intruded on something private. 

"And you" Ginny says, coming over and wrapping Hermione in a strong hug. "I will always love you, too."

Closing her eyes, she picks up the citrusy sweat that is Ginny and smiles. "Well, we can't all make you love us. Some of us have restraint." 

Ginny huffs and steps back, her own eyebrow up. A glance at Luna, then "Well, push off already. I've got to pick Harry up early tomorrow." She explains to Hermione's raised chin "He's coming back by portkey tomorrow because of the distance."

Yawning, Hermione runs a palm over a cheek and looks to Luna. "Who first?"

Luna's gaze lingers a second too long. "You," she says. "I may have overdone my drinking and will want a hand in case I trip over the grate."

Hermione tosses a handful of powder, steps in, and calls out the address. She lands firmly in the fireplace and steps out quickly. She kicks off her shoes at the hearth and waits. The fire flashes green and then Luna is stepping out, hand reaching for Hermione.

**Author's Note:**

> I've enjoyed writing Hermione/Luna in the past because they're so different and Luna is an absolute pill.


End file.
